


Put A Drink In My Hand

by LittleQuail



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleQuail/pseuds/LittleQuail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I yell out for some kind of angel<br/>To come down and rescue me<br/>Be as soft as you can<br/>Put a drink in my hand</p>
<p>Or, Sans remembers someone through the resets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put A Drink In My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> guh im in a Sad Mood as far as writing goes, sorry. Thanks for reading!

The night had been.. rough, to say the least.

He wasn’t even sure it was night. Or what day it was. There had been so many resets that he had lost track of everything. 

Between each reset he was thrust into the void - if only for a few seconds. That was long enough to see someone who he had missed for years. 

His older brother, W. D. Gaster. 

Usually, between each reset, they would wave at each other, or the rare hug would happen. They never talked; there just wasn’t time to. This time it was different. With each reset, Sans would stay in the void longer, if only a few seconds, but they added up quickly. They hugged the first couple times, merely enjoying each others company. But by the third time, they had time to let go and simply look at each other quizzically as they were supposed to be back in their positions by then. It turned into fear and panic after the fifth time, the two afraid Sans would never get back out. The seventh time it felt like a lifetime had passed before he was pulled back out. 

The eighth time he thought he would never leave. 

After that, he decided it would be best to have a drink or two, just to forget about the constant fear of death by void. He had headed over to Grillby’s, telling Papyrus he would be back later. Everyone welcomed him as he headed in from the cold, him giving them his usual smile. He sat at the counter, asking Grillby for his regular - a glass of whiskey on ice. 

He sat with his head in his hands, downing drink after drink, hours passing quickly by. Eventually everyone else left, leaving just him and Grillby at the restaurant. Grillby grew tired of having to watch over the quiet drunk, calling Papyrus and having him come get his older brother. As the taller skeleton walked towards the counter, Sans knew his time drinking was up, and nearly fell off the stool, meeting his brother half way. He waved Grillby goodbye and rubbed his palm across his eye socket. 

The walk home was quiet, the only sound being the wind blowing around the snow. It was quick for Sans, his mind foggy with the warm liquid settling in his stomach and through his bones. Papyrus just wanted to get home. 

The younger skeleton let his brother in, him stumbling along to the couch, crashing there. He didn’t lay down, however, just leaned against the arm, sitting up. Papyrus sat next to him.

“Is something the matter, brother? You’ve been more quiet than usual.” Papyrus asked, rubbing Sans’ back. 

He shook his head. “No. Nothing’s the matter, everything is fine.” Then, quieter, “Everything is always fine.” Papyrus knew better than to believe him. 

“Come on, tell me. You can trust me. What’s on your mind?” He squeezed Sans’ shoulder reassuringly, causing the smaller skeleton start to cry. 

He clenched his fists. “You wouldn’t understand. You’d just forget, you’d never get it. It wouldn’t seem real to you.” He choked out, his sobs breaking up his sentences.

Papyrus’ eyebrows raised in surprise. “Of course I’d understand, Sans. Even if I don’t, I’ll try to make you feel better, no matter what. That’s what I’m here for.” 

Sans shook his head slowly, then more violently as his crying increased too. “No, no, no! You won’t! You never will! I’ve told you this two other times and now you don’t even know!” He covered his eyes with his hands, trying to stop his weeping. 

“Well, third time’s the charm, isn’t it? I’m here for you, I always am. Please, tell me, what is wrong?” Papyrus rubbed his brother’s back slowly, trying to calm him down. 

It took him a few moments, but finally he dropped his hands and looked at his brother. His voice was monotone. “We have another brother. He’s older than me by 6 years and was the royal scientist before he.. He…” He shook his head, gathering up his strength. “He fell into the core. And died.” 

Papyrus was silent. He was looking far off into space, and this made Sans worried. This hadn’t happened the last two times he told him. “Pap.. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you, I-”

“I thought he was just a dream.” Papyrus whispered, still staring at nothing. Sans looked up at his brother with wonder. 

“You.. You knew?” Sans asked, sniffling and choking more tears back. “But I.. I thought that with each reset you’d forget.” 

Papyrus closed his eyes and shook his head, turning his attention to Sans. “I don’t know anything about resets, whatever those are, but he’s definitely been following me. He has holes in his hands, doesn’t he? And cracks in his face. I was afraid of him, but now I know.. I don’t need to be.” A small smile cracked the taller skeleton’s skull, his brother following suit. 

“Yeah. Yeah Pap, that’s him. I wish he could be here now to see you. He misses you a lot.” He gave a quiet “heh” and wrapped his small arms around his brother, him doing the same. 

“I’m glad you remember, bro. I hope you remember forever.” 

“Me too, Sans. Me too.”

Off in the corner of the room, a figure watched over the sweet scene, his whole-y hands clasped in front of him. He knew they couldn’t hear him, but he needed to tell them something anyway.

[I’M GLAD YOU REMEMBER. I’M SO PROUD OF YOU. BOTH OF YOU.]

**Author's Note:**

> ............there's whiskey in the underground, isn't there


End file.
